Young Love Is A Flame
by Afraid Of Temptation
Summary: 17 Year Old Ste and Brendan may be young but they know what they feel and ifnd themselves drawn to eachother. STENDAN!


**This is my first time writing a fic so I hope you enjoy :)**

XXX

Ste's pov

School. fucking school. never liked it and I never will, no matter how much the teachers try to make it 'fun'. It's fucking awful and i cant wait until I leave. Mind you its better than home, I do everything I can to avoid going there. Hanging out with friends, taking a Veerryy slow walk somewhere, you name it.

I'm sitting next to my mate Wayne and two of my other mates Mitch and Tyler are siting behind us, everyone's just chatting away not actually doing any work but the teacher doesn't look like he cares, so we all carry on.

''So what we doing this weekend then Ste'' Wayne says as he leans into towards me as if my answer it going to be something th teacher does not need to hear. Mitch and Tyler behind us are leaning over their desks to hear my response.

It's only monday but they want to know what we are gonna do on those two glorious days we are given off from school. even though we bunk off half way through the days sometimes.

''We're gonna go to the corner shop on Wicky avenue and nick some booze and ciggys'' I say raising my eyebrows.

They all start smiling. Well that's my plan sorted for tonight, I won't be back until late so hopefully mum and terry will be asleep and I can just sneak in and then sneak out before they wake up.

The teacher looks up with a fed up expression on his face.

''Right that's it! I have had enough of all your chatting so im going to move you around so you're sitting next to someone you might not know well, then hopefully . .work''

''Aww c'mon''

''No sir please''

''Thats not fair''

are just some of the responses for the class. For sucks sake, if school wasnt horrible enough now they want deprive us of the only that's fun, and that's sitting with your mates taking the piss out of people, annoying each other etc. Now im gonna have to sit next to some kid i hardly know.

10 minutes later the teacher is making the last people move around

''..and Brendan, you can go and sit next to ste'' I see Brendan walk up and place himself in the chair next to me. I know him, our paths have not really crossed, I know he has only ben here for a month and is irish. he is also a rebel like me. Brendan Brady, Hes tall, dark, with a thin layer of hair above his lips to create a moustache, he doesn't wear his school tie or jacket instead he has his top button undone and his tie is wrapped around his wrist. I subconsciously touch my own tie which is hanging loosely around my neck with my collar up.

He turns to me and says in a low voice

''Brendan Brady'' he says it with a has a nice smile.

''Ste Hay'' I reply with a smile across my face.

''i've seen you around school, ye have a reputation Steven'' he says to me now with a smirk

''I could say the same for you. you've only been 'ere a month and already bunked off loads of lessons and it's Ste'' I say with jokingly raised eyebrows and a smile still present on my face.

He has a nice laugh.

''Well maybe I have better things to do than sit in a room and listen to a teacher talk shit.''

I giggle at him,and he joins in. but the teacher hears us

''you two, enough of that, now work''

''Oh and I like Steven, that ok?''

''Yeah sure'' I usually hate being called that but with his accent it sounds perfect

we both look down at our work then at the same time look at each other give a smile. For the rest of the week we sit next to each other chatting about everything and nothing, taking the piss out the teachers and...flirting. Yes I said it.. we flirt, but I don't know whether it's just me thinking that. It doesn't matter anyway it all banter in the end, it's not like anythings going to happen, to be honest I don't know why im thinking about it.

Friday lunch time we are sitting outside on the bench, theres me, Wayne and the two others we are all chatting away about nothing, but half way through our pointless conversation I lose focus on them as they continue to chatter away, I look over and see Bradys gang sitting on the far wall rambling on about something,I look at Brendan and cant help but think of how good-looking he is, at that moment he looks up and locks his eyes with mine, our friends around us are still talking but we have left our separate conversations and are now staring at each other from across the yard, it lasts for a moment but I feel..it felt...I dunno...Electric.

''what do you think ste?...Ste?'' I am bought back by Wayne saying my name I look at him

''Sorry, what?'' I have a quick glance over to Brendan, he's back into his conversation with his mates.

''We were just saying, that Amy girl she's quite fit aint she? and we 'eard she has a bit of a thing for you'' the guys start quietly laughing

''Well Ste..''Mitch says with wide eyes and nudging my side'' you gonna do something about that, I mean she is well fit''

''Err..yeah..I mean.. I dunno, we'll see'' I say still distracted by what happened a minute ago, I give a tight smile and quickly change the subject ''so come on then, the plan of action for tomorrow night, you..''pointing at Wayne ''can distract the cashier while I nick the booze'' I carry on telling them the plan, trying to get a certain mustachioed rebel off my mind.

XXX

The shop is a decent size, run by a family, who live above it. Its pretty run down on the outside. Well..we are in a rough area so there's no surprise there. it's about 10 o'clock and we are ready to get pissed.

As we go into the shop, plan at the ready, Brendan and his mates are already there, I walk over to the alcohol section where Brendan happens to be, I look over my shoulder and see Wayne and some other guy-must be one of Bradys-distracting the shop assistant I grab a bottle of vodka and slide it into my hoodie, my eyes drift next to me and I see Brendan is doing the same, I look up at his face, he turns to me and smile graces his face and I cant help smiling back, we both stifle a giggle and start grabbing a few beers.

''OI YOU TOO'' me and Brendan stop what we are doing ''PUT THOSE BACK NOW''

I look around avoiding the cashier and shout ''RUUUN!'' everyone-both my mates and Brendans-leg it out the shop door, really quickly me and Brendan have the same idea and quickly hands everyone a beer that way we can all run easily and it's not just me and Brendan struggling with ALL the booze.

When quickly done Brendan says to everyone ''Split we can all meet on the !'' we all split into two's in different direction with this cashier coming out the shop with-who I assume to be his brothers or something-two hefty blokes with scary fucking faces. I am running with Brendan,

We have a brother on our tail, while running up and down roads, until i get pulled roughly into an alleyway against the cold brick wall. Brendan is in front of me very close finger on his lips looking away from me, trying to listen for the guy chasing us. All you can hear is our heavy breathing and the sound of running footsteps dissolving away into the night.

''He's gone'' He says in his rough, deep irish accent

His gaze slowly reverts to me, he is looks right into my eyes. It happening again, we are both looking at each other not saying anything, he then looks down, I follow his gaze to his hands which are on my hips holding me in place, he goes to take them away and I suddenly stop him and keep his hands there, he looks at me in surprise I look back at him in the same way. im not sure what im doing, I mean he's a guy, im a guy, we go to school together, and have only known each other for a week, but when im with him I feel different.

i let go of his hands, which stay placed on my hips, he slowly raises one hand to my neck, and i do the same to him, our eyes not leaving each other, he leans in slowly I close my eyes and I feel his lips on mine, gently and soft, he pulls back.

He breathes a heavy sigh and rests his forehead on mine.

''I have wanted to do that since I met ye''

I look at him, and realise just how much I want him.

''then why have you stopped'' I reply with a seductive tone to my voice

He takes is head back and lets out breathy laugh, before his lips are on me again more ferocious this time, his tongue invades my mouth, he's pushing me right up against the wall and I am clinging to him desperately.

We pull apart, both of us breathless.

He looks at me and says ''That was..unexpected'' and for a moment I think that he is about to tell me that it was a mistake but instead he smiles, like a genuine full smile.

We both let out a small laugh.

''We should go, there gonna be wondering where we are'' Brendan looks reluctant but lets me go

''Okay, lets go'' I feel shy suddenly as we leave the alleyway.

We walk in silence, but every now and then we look over at each other and give a reassuring smile. When we get to the hill we rejoin our groups and start to go our separate ways. Me and Brendan stand close while everyone says goodbye he leans into me and says

''See you in school on monday ye?''

''yeah sure''

With that we go our separate ways.

XXX

Monday. It makes school even worse, if that's possible. But not today, as i get pushed up against the bike sheds by a rough sexy Irishman tongues exploring each other as if we have not seen each other for ages when in reality its only been a sneaked of from everyone else and went behind the bike sheds out of view.

I hear him moan into my mouth and his hands wonder down my body, my hands fist at his hair, pulling him closer to me, his hands carry on wandering down my back and over my bum moan instantly squeezes my arse cheeks.

He pulled away from me i instantly feel the lose if his mouth on mine, but we still stand close and he holds me by my waist and looks deep into my eyes.

''You are so hot you know that?Wanna scrap school for the rest of the day? i have a free house if you wanna...? we could watch a film or just hang out'' he says to last question with a slight uncertainty to his voice, but there s no need for it I don't have to think about my response.

''Yeah..i wanna, a film sounds good'' I bit my lip aswell which he seems drawn to.

We chuck our bags over the wall and hop over quickly. he live about 20 minutes away, the whole time we talk to each other, we feel comfortable in each others company, I feel I can tell him things.

We arrive at his house, its nice, 10x better than mine its a regular house not much to say, his parents obviously have a few bob in their bank.

He puts my coat and bag in a closet near the door and walks into the kitchen, signaling with his hand for me to follow. I perch on a kitchen stall as he goes into the cupboards and fridge to fetch two drinks of orange.

''its a nice place you have here''

''Yeah? its ok i guess, we havent finished completely decorating, my mum is a perfectionist so likes takes care with very single detail'' he says rolling his eyes with a smile.

We look at each other for a moment smiling before he says:

''So the film?''

''oh yeah sure..lead the way'' I say as i get up.

He walks into the living room and I follow closely behind. he puts in the DVD and we both sit on the sofa. we are sitting so close and our knees are touching.

I'm not taking in any of the film, I cant I mean all i can think about is how much I want him, right now. I bit my lip as I think about it. That's when i feel him shuffle next to me moving in a bit closer.

''Steven..''his whispers in my ear, I am in a cheeky mood so i ignore him and keep my eyes fixed straight ahead.

''Steeveen..'' I begin to smile, i cant help it, he sees it and his hand it slowly making his way up my leg. ''I cant get into this film''

''hmm that's a shame'' I reply still not looking at him with a smile on my face

His hand is at the top of my thigh and he starts to kiss my neck, I cant keep up pretending to watch watch the film anymore and I let out a soft moan. iIhear him laugh against my neck and i turn my head while he lifts his.

Our lips meet, at first slow and sensual, the pace picked up as we became hungry for each other it became raw and passionate, I slowly lay back on the sofa so I was lying across it with Brendan on top of me, never breaking the kiss it starts by slipping my school tie over my head while i unbutton his shirt.

The film is forgotten about and right there we show each other how much we feel for the other on the first time round we take it slow as it is out first times doing this, we make love, it beautiful full of caring caresses and loving kisses, but once we start there is no stopping us and before we know it we are going for round two which is much more animatistic, theres rolling, licking, kissing, tossing, teasing, sucking and fucking.

We lay on the sofa me on Brendan's naked chest with a blanket drapped over my us at my hips. with simply look into each others eyes, his fingers tracing my features and my hands playing with his it's then that i realise im in in love with Brendan Brady.

''I love you''i panic for a moment a I think I have just said my thoughts out loud and now I am going to scare him but then i realise it wasnt me that said it.

I look at him with curiosity and then a massive grin forms on my lips ''I love you too''

And with that we seal are union and love declarations with a kiss.

**Thanks for readin hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
